disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Silas Greene
Silas Greene (a.k.a. The Architect) is a character and antagonist from the TV series A.T.O.M. History He is the genius designer of Lee Plaza, who Mr. Lee had fired before the completion of the project. Greene stated that Lee was going to say that he was imbalanced as the reason of his termination. Calling Lee a "two-faced personification of backstabbing corporate greed", Greene wanted vengeance and "his building", Lee Plaza. Intending to kill Mr. Lee as well as the Alpha Teens and the head of Landmark City's Building Security Board, The Architect controlled the entire building from the command center in its penthouse. He used the building's robotic security drones, waste management system (robots that vaporize trash), ventilation system, elevator system and trash incinerator and his own added features like mobile electric wires that can fire lasers, as well as a laser grid in the ladies room to accomplish this. Axel, Hawk, Lioness and Mr. Lee reached the Penthouse but The Architect escaped and attempted to blow them up by overloading the room's power core but failed after the room's reinforced safety chamber kicked in. In a last-ditch effort to not get caught, the Architect activated every security drone he could to stop them, he also rerouted the gasoline into the building's sprinkler system. This effort was in vain as he was eventually driven to the roof, where Lee and Axel waited for him. The seemingly defeated Architect had one last trick up his sleeve, turning many security drones into a giant robotic mech that encased him. He knocked Lee off the building unaware he was saved by a window washing platform. With a combined shot from the Lioness, Hawk, Shark, King and the Security Board head using the technology the Architect himself manipulated and a Jo-Lan powered uppercut from Axel, the Architect was knocked off the building slamming into the ground below. With his robotic mech destroyed, the Architect detained by police. Before he went to prison, he attempted to tell the Alpha Teens not to trust Lee and for them not to believe anything he says. While the Alpha Teens did not believe him after he just tried to kill them, unfortunately for them he was right. When Hawk and King were unjustly arrested, Architect was one of the villains to make their stay in prison very difficult. After King and Recombo started a food fight, he and the other villains imprisoned because of the Alpha Teens attacked King and Hawk. The Architect was seen being chased by prison guards in the background during Bogey and Hawk's fight. Silas Greene is very intelligent but he is so overcome with hatred for Mr. Lee, that he does not care who he hurts to get to him. He is crazed to be certain, but it is never explained how or when he got that way or if Lee was telling the truth about his termination at all. Greene also seems to like opera, breaking out into song every time he's about to unleash a major attack. Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Men Category:Evil geniuses Category:Antagonists Category:Anime villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villains from TV Series